Histoires Marines
by Hiyaka
Summary: Des pommes ou un sort. Somnolence en cours. Bienvenue dans ce recueil de OS farfelus ! Chacun de maximum mille mots, excellent pour ne pas se prendre la tête ! AU. possible
1. Des pommes ou un sort

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, où il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème « Gourmandise ».

 **Des pommes ou un sort**

La foire ! L'un de mes lieux favoris ! Comment ne pas aimer ça après tout ? Les lumières, la musique, le sucre ! Tout a été calculé avec exactitude pour que les fêtes foraines soient parmi mes endroits préféré.

Luffy aussi d'ailleurs ressemblait à un gamin et j'en fus soulagée. Au moins, je n'était pas la seule a être retombée en enfance (même si j'avais en réalité tout juste dix-huit ans).

-Hé, il y a des barbes à papa ! Remarqua-t-il en passant devant une énième échoppe.

-Et des pommes d'amour ! Ajoutai-je, presque malgré moi.

-Et des pâtes de fruit ! Déclara Shachi à son tour.

-Tu aimes les pâtes de fruit ? Demandai-je à mon ami.

-Oh oui ! Affirma celui au bonnet en opinant fortement du chef.

J'avais beau le connaitre depuis de nombreuses années, je n'avais jamais su cette information à son sujet.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu préfères, Maria ? M'interrogea Shachi en retour.

-Oh ! Je pense que ça doit être les pommes d'amour, répondis-je après une seconde d'hésitation.

-Quel surprise, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, e se doutant pas que je l'avais entendu. Et toi Luffy ?

Il n'eut même pas à demander. Le brun tenait déjà en main un nuage de sucre probablement aussi grand que trois têtes humaines. Ma mâchoire en tomba. La gourmandise de Luffy me laissait toujours sans voix. Cependant, il aurait intérêt à l'avaler vite fait, bien fait, car en plein mois d'août, en Andalousie, dans le sud de l'Espagne, une barbe à papa fondait comme neige au soleil, même le soir.

Ce ne fut visiblement pas un problème pour le principal concerné qui mordait dans son nuage avec appétit.

J'observai les pommes enrobées de chocolat au lait, de chocolat blanc et m'attardai finalement sur celles qui étaient aussi rouges que le fruit qu'avait croqué Blanche Neige. L'eau me montait à la bouche pendant que Shachi partait déjà acheté trois kilos de fruits en gelé.

-Tu veux quelque-chose, Sorcière ?

Je me retournai vers la seule personne capable de m'appeler ainsi sans que mon sang ne pompe plus vite, à savoir mon petit-ami, à savoir Sabo. Pourquoi ce surnom ? Très simple: j'ai un rire de sorcière et j'adore les pommes. Je n'avais même pas répondu qu'il poursuivi déjà:

-Attend, attend, attend ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Une pomme !

Je souris et le frappai sur le torse tout en marmonnant un « andouille ». Réflexe qui le fit rire. Le blond écrasa sa main sur mon crâne et demanda une pomme d'amour à la vendeuse. Lorsqu'il la reçu, je lui offris un « merci » tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère, mais il me regarda avec surprise, un sourcil relevé.

-Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Questionna Sabo.

-Bah, la pomme..., répondis-je, comme une évidence en indiquant le fruit d'un coup de menton.

-Ah, ça ?! Ah, mais ça c'est pour moi, hein !

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Il était pas sérieux là ?! Une infinité de jurons parcoururent mon esprit et tout ce que lui fit fut de rire. Ris seulement ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Je croisai mes maigres bars sur ma poitrine tout aussi ridicule et gonflai les joues. Oh, oui crois-moi, Sabo, tu ne vas pas t'y attendre à ce coup-là !... Tu ne perds rien pour attendre...

Continuant de bouder un peu, je marchai au côté de mes amis, Luffy, Shachi et Penguin en tête de groupe, Sabo, Ace et Nojiko au deuxième rang et Law, qui semblait plus être là parce qu'on l'y avait forcé qu'autre chose, et moi en fermant la marche.

Après un soupire, il fini par me posé _la_ question:

-Pourquoi tu boudes encore, miss ?

Je ne prêtai pas d'attention au « encore » et me contentai de lui répondre:

-Sabo.

-Il t'as fait une mauvaise blague ? J'opinai du chef. Tu as déjà une idée de vengeance ?

Je devais avoué que non, et hochai en signe de négation.

-Tu tiens bien l'eau froide ?

Je ne compris pas le sens de la question et me contentai de lui répondre. Law m'expliqua alors son plan et, même s'il ne valait pas ceux des jumeaux Weasley, il était pas trop mal...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Le lendemain, nous nous rendîmes à la plage, comme prévu. Le soleil brillait fort, mais la mer restait glacé. Sabo, pas très friand des baignades dans la neige (aussi connu sous le nom de mer) s'était étalé sur un essuie, les yeux fermé. Je pouvais mettre mon plan à exécution.

J'attrapai la glacière et en sortis le sac de glaçons. J'en pris quelques-uns en main et m'approchai de mon petit-ami à pas de chat. Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je laissai tombé la glace sur son ventre. Sa réaction fut sans appel et je regrettai bien vite de ne pas avoir eus d'appareil photo sous la main et, quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le sable brulant sous mes pieds que je maudissais. Je couru à toutes jambes pour, dès que ce fut possible, plongé la tête la première dans l'eau salée. En remontant à la surface, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant l'expression de frustration, de colère et d'humour de Sabo, qui s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de l'eau. De loin, je lui tirai la langue de manière enfantine et disparu à nouveau sous les vagues. La prochaine fois, il y repensera à deux fois avant de me provoquer sur le terrain de la gourmandise !


	2. Somnolence en cours

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, où il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème « Textile ».

 **Somnolence en cours**

-Un type de marché très rependu dans le monde est le textile. Ici en Belgique, une ville très importante dans ce domaine est...

Je baillai. Ce que les cours pouvaient être chiant parfois... La voix monotone et le manque de motivation de madame Festari n'aidaient pas beaucoup par ailleurs. Et ne me juger pas ! Je n'étais pas le pire cas dans son cours ! D'autres, comme Zoro ou Shachi s'en foutaient complètement et allaient même jusqu'à dormir. Certains, à contrario, tel que Robin ou Vivi tentaient de ne pas sombrer dans la torpeur qui englobait l'ensemble de notre classe. Quant à moi, j'étais dans la bonne moyenne. Je ne dormais, mais il m'étais impossible de rester attentive tout du long. De quoi elle parlait maintenant, d'ailleurs ?

-La majorité de nos tissus proviennent de plantes...

Ouah ! Je n'étais pas du tout au courant... c'est de l'ironie. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il est possible que quelques idiots, même s'ils ont dix-sept ans, ne soient pas au courant.

Remarque ! Et si nos vêtements n'étaient pas faits à partir de plantes, mais autre chose ? Il existe bien des pulls qui sont en partie fait de plastique recyclé !

Oh, merde, imagine le pull qui a été fait à partir d'une bouteille de coca mal nettoyée ? Elle sentirait encore le sucré ? Elle collerait pas un peu ?

En parlant de fringues chelou... Lady Gaga et sa robe en steaks, on en parle ? Ça devait sentir fort au bout d'un moment, non ? Surtout si elle la portait à l'occasion d'une remise de prix quelconque. Si déjà quand il y a le récital de danse au Centre Culturel d'Uccle il fait crevant dans la salle alors qu'elle ne sait accueillir que deux centaines de personnes, je n'imagine même pas le sauna que ça doit être lors de ces cérémonies. J'aurais vraiment pas voulu être près d'elle à ce moment...

Et puis, elle l'aura porté une soirée, après fini ! Vous imaginez si on faisait tous ça ? Genre, on achète une fringue qui nous plait, on la porte UN jour, puis on la jette. C'est la même chose que ce truc qu'avait dit le Joueur du Grenier: « C'est comme si quand tu meurs dans le jeu, tu jette le jeu. C'est débile ! » Ouais, c'est débile...

Et puis, comme c'était de la viande, si elle l'avait porté plus qu'un jour, ça aurait moisi. Ergh ! Des bestioles qui vous accompagnent partout et vous chatouillent. Très peu pour moi ! Je crois en rester au sweat du DragonToys, c'est plus sûr.


End file.
